Salvation
by tinkdst2
Summary: Voldemort has been defeated and during the final battle,Draco’s parents died.Now he goes back to school for his seventh year.He is lost and depressed,until a new girl comes and shows him how to live, and love.Then it all goes wrong…


"Master Draco, sir, it is time to wake up." squeaked the small voice of a house elf, as he poked and prodded his master to get up. "If master wishes to miss the Hogwarts Express he will stay and sleep." shouted the small creature. A large rough hand came out from under the covers swinging in the direction of the elf. The elf frowned and ran out of the room. A few minutes later he came back with a bucket of sloshing water in his small hands. "If master dose not get up right now I shall pour this water on him."the elf warned.

"Go away, I'm not going to school, I just want to sleep." said the muffled voice of Draco Malfoy as he pulled his covers over his head. Five seconds later a bucket of icy water rushed onto his head.

"Arrrrrrrg! Fine! I'm up! Are you happy now?" Draco shouted as he sat up, scowling at the elf. "Now leave me alone." After he left, Draco went into his bathroom and took a shower. As he sat in the shower, He recalled the last time he had seen his parents before they died.

"_Draco your father and I are going out on business. You are not to leave the house. Do you understand?" Narcissa said as she opened the door to Draco's room._

"_Yes mother, I understand. I'm not stupid. You should know that by now." he muttered, rolling is eyes at the stupidity of the question._

"_You will not speak to your mother that way." Lucius said, walking up to his son, anger flashing in his eyes. "Narcissa leave us, I will meet you downstairs." After the door had been shut Lucius shoved Draco to the ground and beat him until he was bleeding. Draco did not cry or fight back. He knew that if he did, he would be hurt even more. "If you ever talk to your mother in that way again, you will be in much more pain that this." Lucius hissed. Once his father was gone, Draco got his wand and performed a healing charm to ease the pain._

Draco never did care much about is father, but his mother was kind and gentle. She was one of the few things he ever loved. When she died in the final battle, he had cried for hours and hours. He fell into a depression, and rarely left his room. Every night, when no one was around, he would pray that a savior would come and save him from this hell he was in. Then he would cry. He would cry himself to sleep, humming the lullabies that his mother had sung to him when he was young, before Lucius had taken over raising him.

After he got out of the shower, he dried his hair, however, he did not gel it back. He never did that anymore, it reminded him of his mother. He brushed his teeth and went to his closet and dressed, wearing a pair of ripped jeans, a black shirt, and his cloak. After going downstairs and bidding farewell to his house elf, he apperated to platform 9 ¾.

Only a few seconds after he arrived he heard a squeal and was embraced by none other than Pansy Parkinson. Though most of the school believed that they were dating, Pansy was actually his best friend.

"Hello to you to Pansy" he said darkly before walking away towards the nearest compartment, listening to the girl tell him all about her summer. About ten minutes after they had entered the compartment, Blasie joined them. He and Pansy talked as if Draco's parents had never died, and Draco let them. But eventually the two began to wonder why Draco wasn't talking, as he was usually the center of attention.

"Draco, what's wrong? You've been a bit quiet." Pansy asked, and after looking at Draco, instantly regretted asking. Draco had stood and was shaking with anger. His eyes flashed dangerously and he looked as if he could kill.

"What's wrong with me?" he said, his voice shaking as he tried to keep is temper under control. "MY PARENTS ARE DEAD AND YOU'RE ASKING ME WHAT'S WRONG!" he shouted. "YOU ARE THE STUPIDEST BITCH I'VE EVER MET!" He ran out of the compartment, and slammed the door so hard the glass broke, but he did not turn back. HE did not care that they were apologizing or that they were telling him to come back, he just kept walking.

As Draco began his walk down the train to find a compartment, his eyes watered with tears. Finally, near the end of the train, he found an empty one. He sat down and shut is eyes, willing the tears away, as he slowly drifted of to sleep, humming a lullaby. When he woke, he saw a girl sitting across from him.

She was a pretty girl with blond locks that fell gracefully just below her shoulders, and eyes that glowed green, like the color of a Slytherin snake. She looked the same age as Draco and he wondered if she was in his year. He also wondered why he hadn't seen her before.

"Oh, hello. Sorry but there weren't any other compartments. I would have asked but you were asleep. My name's Lily." The girl said, obviously trying to hide her excitement.

"I'm Draco." He muttered. "Are you in seventh year, and why haven't I seen you before?"

"I'm in seventh year and I got transferred from a school in America, which is why you've never seen me before." Lily said warmly. "I get sorted when I get to Hogwarts, if you were wondering." He did not know why but he liked this girl. As they began to talk, and Draco found out that she wanted to be in slytherin and that she played quidditch, she was a keeper. He told her how he was a seeker, and he said he'd put in a good word about her if she got into Slytherin. They rambled on and on about the different teams and tactics all the was to Hogwarts. When they arrived Draco told her not to look out the window so he could surprise her.

"Come on, I'll show you around. I know you'll love it here" He said. As he led her out of the compartment, she slipped her hand into his and smiled. He smiled back and lead her out of the train. For the first time in months he felt happy, for the first time in months he felt alive.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **Hey, I hope you liked the first chapter. This is my first fanfic so I would like any help I can get.Please review!  
**


End file.
